


Sun Kissed

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Men are idiots, Shounen-ai, Slash, matchmaker!Rachel, stalker!Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets a tan. Easily. A bit too easy considering it's autumn and rainy and cloudy all day, actually. And he burns easily too. Who gets a sunburn at the end of autumn? And in this weather!<br/>When his parents start thinking that perhaps, his skin is too sensitive and if it continues like this, he may end up with skin cancer, well, he doesn't do the logical thing. Going to a doctor, or asking the Sun God what's going on. No, he complains to one of his best friends about it.<br/>And Rachel wouldn't be Rachel if she'd just idly sit by. Nope, she's going to whack Percy's sunny stalker upside the head. Because men are stupid and can't use their words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

Title: Sun Kissed – How Sex Avoids Skin-Cancer

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; superhero-AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, men are idiots, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Apercy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Apollo

Summary: Percy was tanned. Nearly unnaturally so, if he was being honest. It was as though he just tanned by setting a foot out of the house to get the newspaper inside. That had still been acceptable, but then he started to actually get sun-burns. In winter. His mother worries, tells him to see a doctor. Percy thinks he'd rather go and see the man in charge or the sun.

 

**Sun Kissed**

_ How Sex Avoids Skin-Cancer _

 

“You're tanned.”

“Thanks”, nodded Percy.

“No, I mean it. You're _really_ tanned.”

“You already said that, Rachel”, snorted Percy and turned onto his back.

He was on vacation with Rachel, on Hawaii. The beach. It was perfection and really, Percy had earned himself that after the Giant War. Percy lifted his head when he noticed that Rachel was still staring at him quite intensely. She was staring at him.

“We've been here for less than an hour. How did you already catch a tan?”, asked Rachel.

“Good genes?”, shrugged Percy, not concerned at all.

 

/break\

 

“You know, you've been back from your vacation for a month now. Shouldn't your tan fade?”

Percy reluctantly looked up from his blueberry cake, munching on it as he stared at Annabeth. He had decided to visit Annabeth and Reyna in San Francisco during his Thanksgiving break. Annabeth had moved back to her father after the war. Mainly so she could be closer to her girlfriend Reyna.

“I spend a lot of time outside”, shrugged Percy.

“But it's autumn. And if anything, your tan got more intense”, pointed Reyna out.

The two girls were sharing a milkshake, observing him intensely. What was it with everybody worrying about his tan? He was a swimmer, he spend a lot of time outside, of course he tanned.

 

/break\

 

It was about two weeks later, back at home, that he himself started to worry. Really, the weather was miserable. Cloudy, rainy, dark. Yet whenever he left the house, it was as though the sunshine returned too. It was a weird kind of coincident and Percy tried to shrug it off. He couldn't however when one day, he returned home with red-hot cheeks.

“Percy, what happened?”, asked Sally concerned when Percy entered their home.

“Mh? Nothing, mom”, stated Percy confused, blinking a couple of times.

“Your face is all red”, pointed Paul out, looking at him.

Sally ran over to her son and patted his face, just to make him flinch. “That's... not a fever. That's a sunburn. Honey, how did you get a sunburn? Did you fall asleep in the park again?”

“No, I was just out with Mrs. O'Leary”, replied Percy, ruffling Mrs. O'Leary's head.

The hellhound yelped happily and licked his hand. Sally frowned concerned and exchanged a look with Paul, who looked just as startled. Ever since the Giant War was over, Percy seemed to have grown far more sensitive to the heat of the sun. Sally started to grow afraid.

“Honey, I want you to make an appointment with a dermatologist”, stated Sally firmly.

“Why? And what is that?”, asked Percy, tilting his head just a little.

“It's a skin-doctor, Percy”, explained Paul, frowning slightly. “Your skin has grown ridiculously sensitive to heat. You have a sunburn and it's the end of autumn, we barely saw any sun for weeks now. That's not normal. And dangerous. If you don't get it checked, you end up with skin-cancer.”

“I'll get checked”, promised Percy after a moment and heaved a sigh.

 

/break\

 

Only two days later did Percy lay on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He absentmindedly listened to what Rachel was telling him. Rachel was his tutor, his parents had decided that this year's grades needed to be better. They were right, even if Percy admitted that only begrudgingly.

“Okay, what is wrong with you?”, sighed Rachel annoyed and closed the book loudly.

“Mh? What?”, muttered Percy and turned around to look at Rachel.

“You're distracted. And you look worried. What's wrong? I didn't sprout a prophecy during lunch, did I?”, questioned Rachel, cocking one eyebrow. “What's bothering you, Perce?”

“Just... rotten luck”, shrugged Percy with a frown of his own.

“What kind of rotten luck this time?”, wanted Rachel to know.

“I lived through living with Gabe, I lived through the Titan War, I lived through the Giant War. And now I'll catch cancer...?”, whispered Percy, glaring slightly.

“W—What are you talking about?”, asked Rachel, her voice quivering.

“My skin. Mom and Paul are concerned that it's gotten so sensitive to the sun. I mean, I have a sunburn and it's the beginning of December. Did you know that you can actually get cancer from sunburns? Mom and Paul think that something is wrong with my skin, because I've never been that sensitive before and I just... I can't get cancer, not after all the shit I survived”, whispered Percy.

“H—Have you... seen a doctor yet?”, asked Rachel concerned, biting her lower lip.

“I had the phone in hand, number already dialed, but I just... can't”, sighed Percy and shook his head. “I'm... too afraid. What if my parents are right? What if my skin-sensitivity is some kind of foreboding for... cancer? After everything I've been through, I can't die because of cancer now!”

“Now listen here, Percy Jackson”, started Rachel firmly. “Even if something is wrong with your skin, that doesn't mean you have cancer! Don't overreact like that! Just go and get your check up done and we'll all be reassured that everything is fine. Because I know a certain son of Hades in the underworld who'd personally kick the Fates' asses if they'd deal you such a shitty card.”

Percy smiled faintly and stood to hug the oracle. “Thanks, Rach. You're a good friend.”

 

/break\

 

After that day, Rachel grew more cautious around Percy. They met up practically every day for a week and Rachel noticed something. Regardless of how bad the weather was, there always seemed to be a ray of sunshine following Percy. Wherever he was, the clouds would break. The reverse version of the rainy cloud in a cartoon, basically. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Well, more a genius than Percy, apparently. One day, Rachel stalked up and down her living room after having burned a whole pizza in the fireplace.

“Apollo! Now!”, exclaimed the oracle, pacing annoyed.

Only a couple seconds later and an annoyed blonde model stood right in front of her. His annoyance did not even match up to hers though, so it wavered, unsure why his oracle seemed to pissed.

“Rachel”, acknowledged Apollo with a short nod, hands in the pockets of his white khakis. “What can I do for my favorite oracle today? Is there anything I can help you with? After all, it's not like I'm a busy god or anything, no, I enjoy coming whenever you call.”

“Don't be arrogant”, warned Rachel with a frown. “After all, I know that you have enough free time to stalk Percy into a cancer-panic. His tan and sunburns are really making him freak out, Lord Apollo. So if your excessive stalking is some kind of courting, I'd appreciate it if you'd try an approach that is not making my friend lose his mind.”

“Cancer-panic?”, asked Apollo confused, tilting his head in a cute way.

Really, that god was like an oversized Golden Retriever, mused Rachel and rolled her eyes. “His parents worry, since his skin seems to have grown overly sensitive to the sun these days. That made Percy go and google stuff. Googling stuff never ends good when it's about medical matters. Now he thinks he'll get skin-cancer. Or that he already _has_ skin-cancer.”

Apollo frowned upset. “I thought I'd do him a favor, since he loves bathing in the sun so much...”

Rachel heaved a sigh. All men were idiots, regardless of if they were mortals, gods or demigods.

 

/break\

 

“Have you been at the doctor's already?”, asked Rachel curiously.

Percy had called her earlier and asked if she'd come over. Now she feared bad news.

“Yeah”, nodded Percy with a frown. “I'm perfectly fine. Perfect health. In fact, the doc was even impressed by my blood-pressure levels and other stuff I didn't understand.”

“That's good news”, smiled Rachel brightly. “But... you don't look happy about it?”

“You're Apollo's oracle, so I thought maybe you'd... well...”, drawled Percy awkwardly.

Oh, so even _Percy_ had figured it out by now? Rachel was surprised and even proud of him.

“Yes, Percy? What do you want to say?”, asked Rachel cautiously.

“Why does Apollo hate me?”, rushed Percy out, looking pained. “I mean, why else would he be _burning_ me? What did I do to offend him? D—Do you know, Rach?”

Rachel stared stunned at him and blinked in slow-motion. Maybe she shouldn't give Percy so much credit after all. Men were morons, all the same. Sighing, she shook her head.

“I have no idea. Why don't you just summon him and ask him yourself?”, deadpanned Rachel.

Percy just shifted awkwardly and blushed a little while staring at the carpet.

 

/break\

 

So, Percy's personal weather-situation had regulated itself at least a little. He wasn't burned pinkish-red anymore. It was a healthy, crispy brown. Sandy, really. It looked good, fit his surfer and swimmer statue pretty well. He looked good. So good in fact that he had people turning his way, staring after him. He blamed the fact that it was nearly Christmas and he looked like he was on a vacation at the beach. Everyone was wearing long-sleeved pullovers and scarves and jackets, while he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. On the really bad days, he even left the shirt off, only wearing a white singlet. People probably thought he was crazy. He thought so too.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to actually call Apollo. If he was being honest with himself, he had been crushing on the hot Sun God ever since he had met the other for the very first time. Because, honestly, that blonde sunny-boy was just very hard not to fall for. There was a reason why, together with Zeus and Aphrodite, he was the biggest heart-breaker on Olympus.

Moaning softly, he pushed the sweat-soaked hair out of his face. He was down to his boxers as he laid on his bed. Still, the sun shining through his window was unbearable. He was even contemplating also getting out of his boxer-shorts, but then another thought crossed his mind. If Apollo really was responsible, didn't that mean that... Apollo was watching him? A bright blush lit up his face at that thought. Apollo, watching him? Right now? No, the thought was ridiculous. A god like Apollo was busy, too busy to spend his time watching a little demigod. Should... he really summon the god and confront him? The truth was that Percy had suspect something like that for a few weeks now – that Apollo was somehow involved. But without being sure of the outcome, he was a little too afraid of what may happen. Still, he _did_ need some answers.

Biting his lower lip, he shifted some to look out the window. “Lord Apollo, if... you're really watching me... would you mind talking to me too? Like, now?”

Apollo appeared in the middle of Percy's bedroom within a split second. The god gulped hard. Percy had looked tempting from afar, but up close? The boy was only wearing his _Finding Nemo_ boxer-shorts, laying sprawled on his bed, exhausted from the heat. A sheet of sweat glistered on his well-defined and tanned body, little drops running along strong muscles. His hair was a wet mess, pointing into every possible direction because Percy kept running his fingers through it. The rosy lips were caught by the pearly-white teeth in what Apollo knew to read as nervousness.

“It seems to be a thing for you kids to summon me these days”, observed Apollo slightly annoyed. “First Jake last week when he seriously asked _me_ what to buy his boyfriend. Just because I'm Will's father doesn't mean I know _those_ things! Then my dear oracle and now you.”

Percy frowned for a second, thrown off by the fact that Rachel had talked to Apollo too. “Uhm, I was just... wondering... it's going to sound ridiculous, I guess. But... why am I so... tanned?”

He lifted a hand up and turned it around as though that would show Apollo what he meant. Right. Apollo rather stared down those long, luscious legs, or that perfectly formed sixpack.

“I... wouldn't call it tanned”, whispered Apollo with a charming yet leering expression on his face as he approached Percy slowly. “I'd rather call it... sun-kissed, Percy.”

Percy blushed at the way Apollo said this. It sounded nearly obscene, even though he had heard the expression before. Sun-kissed skin. But the way Apollo said it, as though it was something naughty and forbidden. The blush darkened when he noticed just how close Apollo really was. The blonde was practically sitting between Percy's legs, one knee on the bed, standing on the other while leaning in. He had one hand resting on Percy's cheek, thumb running over soft skin.

“I thought it was the best approach, apparently I was mistaken”, admitted Apollo with a frown. “I thought the... direct approach would be too dangerous. Uncle Poseidon surely wouldn't appreciate me seducing yet another cute cousin of mine. But it proved to be too hard to really stay away from you, so I decided to at the very least... watch. If I can't kiss you, I'd let my sun kiss you.”

Percy's blush felt as though it was as dark as the worst sunburn he had in the past three months. And Apollo just kept getting closer, by now he was properly sitting between Percy's legs, his free hand casually resting on Percy's thigh, the other still cupping his cheek. The hand on Percy's thigh moved up, very slow but still noticeable. Pushing the short-leg up more and more.

“I... You... Kiss...?”, stammered Percy, feeling completely dumb for this not-sentence.

“If you insist”, nodded Apollo with a cheeky smirk and just leaned in.

Percy huffed in protest, but then he already had hot lips pressed against his own. Apollo's hand slipped down to rest against Percy's chest, fingers spread out as he put just enough pressure into it to press Percy onto the bed. Apollo was looming over Percy, deepening their kiss. Percy moaned at the way Apollo's tongue caressed his own, poking to invite it to a little dance.

“If you don't appreciate the tan, I need to switch tactics and I'll have to do all the kissing myself, I suppose...”, drawled Apollo with a wicked grin, licking his lips.

“Okay”, nodded Percy before he could even control his mouth, which only made him blush again.

Apollo's sky-blue eyes sparkled in amusement at that. He had really driven the cute one crazy, it seemed. Poor, little Sea Prince. Lowering his face again, he kissed along Percy's jawline, down his neck. His lips grew more greedy as he caught the boy's pulse between his teeth, nibbling it.

“Tell me what else you'd want me to do, aside from kissing...”, prompted Apollo mischievously.

Percy's answer wasn't vocal, but very clear nonetheless. He spread his legs and bucked up against the blonde, hooking his ankles around Apollo's legs to pull him closer. Apollo continued his journey, licking the salty sweat off the tanned skin, kissing along Percy's collarbone while his thumbs hooked into Percy's boxers to pull them off. Once Percy was bare, Apollo took a moment to lean back and appreciate the pretty picture. Beneath the boxers, Percy was still pale. He was too modest to walk around naked, after all. Which was good, because Apollo didn't appreciate the idea of anyone aside from him seeing Percy like this. A needy sound escaped Percy's lips, gaining Apollo's attention. Right, staring was rude. He should continue touching.

“I've wanted you for a while now, Percy Jackson”, whispered Apollo as he circled a pink nipple his with tongue, the other being squeezed between his fingers. “So gorgeous, so fierce...”

Percy just laid there, in too much awe to really speak. He just enjoyed the way Apollo showered his body with attention. The blonde's lips seemed to be everywhere and when they finally wrapped around that one body-part that really wanted it, Percy could feel prodding fingers at his entrance. But Apollo's tongue was just too good and distracting for Percy to feel uncomfortable. Instead, he was a moaning mess, writhing in pleasure. There was a popping sound when Percy's cock left the tight heat of Apollo's mouth. The god hoisted Percy's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the demigod's entrance. He was distracted for a second when he saw the debauched look on Percy's face from that little making out. He couldn't wait to see what Percy would look like once Apollo would be done with him. With that thought in mind, he thrust into the loosened tightness, earning him a whimper. His pace wasn't slow for long, because Percy's sounds were too intriguing, so only after a few minutes, he was thrusting deep and hard, set on getting the most delicious sounds out of his little Sea Prince. Percy's nails were clawed into Apollo's back, scratching to leave marks, while Apollo jerked Percy off and fucked him hard. Apollo didn't mind. He had left so many marks on Percy's body already, it would only be fair if Percy would leave some too.

“So beautiful”, murmured Apollo in total awe, kissing Percy and capturing an especially delicious sound from the boy. “And so _tight_. I will definitely come over more often, little one.”

Percy moaned in agreement while Apollo tortured his prostate and urged an orgasm out of the son of Poseidon. With a whimper on his lips did Percy come, spilling all over his own stomach. His legs around Apollo's waist tightened, urging the blonde on to finish too. Apollo obeyed. How could he not, after all? The way Percy's muscles tightened around him, accompanied by the low panting of the beauty, it was enough to drive even a god insane. Crashing his lips into Percy's in one hot, long kiss, he came deep inside the Sea Prince, filling him up with his warm seed. Groaning softly, Apollo pulled out once he was completely spend, then collapsed on Percy's bed.

“What would you say if I'd come over more often?”, asked Apollo casually.

Percy rolled over to rest his head on Apollo's chest. “I'd like that. But please stop stalking me.”

“As long as I get what I just got, I'll only stalk you when I _have_ to”, chimed Apollo, kissing Percy's temple. “So don't stray, little one. I'm a bit... possessive. The sun's the only one to kiss your skin.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
